The present invention is generally related to a fiber optic routing and, more specifically to a hinged fiber optic routing guide for controlling bend radius.
Fiber optic cables need to be routed with a controlled bend radius to insure proper operation and prevent damage. Issues can arise when access is needed and the cables need to be moved. In order to insure proper operation and prevent damage the bend radius needs to be controlled, sometimes through several turns. Also, the fiber optic cables need to be easily mountable and demountable as service changes and when circuit boards are replaced.
Currently, there are no known existing solutions that meet the necessary requirement of controlling bend radius and also allowing easy access to the fiber cables.
Additionally, fiber optic cables come in predominantly three diameters, 1.6 mm, 2 mm, and 3 mm. Fiber optic cables need to be dressed and gently retained as they exit from printed board assembly front panels in order to provide for correct operation and prevent damage.
Currently, there are no known solutions to accommodate multiple sizes of the most common fiber optic cable.
Therefore, what is needed is a fiber optic guide. More specifically, what is needed is a fiber optic guide that controls bend radius control over several turns, easy access to fibers, and access behind the fiber path by hinging the part up while maintaining the bend radius and a retention strip that can hold the most common sizes of fiber optic cable.